


An Audience of One

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's expected to come home to a clean house. Instead, his apartment is filthy and the naked man on his bed doesn't seem to care at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Audience of One

_What the fuck?_

Is the question that Barnaby asks himself when he steps into his apartment.  He clearly remembers telling Kotetsu to get off his lazy ass and clean up since he was too much of a slacker to get up and go jogging. But Barnaby’s certain that Kotetsu hasn’t even attempted to clean. In fact, the apartment looks _worse_ than before.

“Damn it,” Barnaby grumbles, annoyance rapidly growing with each step he takes toward his bedroom door. When he reaches it, he flings the door open, ignoring the fact that it slams against the wall and has probably left a scratch, or worse, a _hole_. “Have you done anything to—”

Barnaby immediately forgets the question he meant to ask. It’s not his fault, really. It’s easy to forget things when Kotetsu is lying in his bed nude, legs spread, back propped against the headboard, and amber eyes staring directly at Barnaby. If that’s not enough to make him forget, the fact that Kotetsu is lying there stroking his dick is definitely enough to do the trick.

“Hey, Bunny,” Kotetsu breathes out, not even bothering to _pause_ what he’s doing.

Barnaby has trouble pulling his gaze away from Kotetsu’s hand and more specifically, his cock, but he manages to make eye contact with Kotetsu. “Is this what you’ve been doing all morning?”

Kotetsu shrugs and slows down his hand, drags it up slowly. Gently, he brushes his thumb over the slit and hisses softly before shrugging. “I ordered a movie,” he answers before nodding his head toward the television.

Barnaby follows Kotetsu’s line of sight and frowns at the screen. The _movie_ is nothing more than poorly filmed pornography. Barnaby rolls his eyes as the pizza guy takes a slice of cheese pizza and twirls his tongue around the pointy tip. He stares directly into the camera, moaning and rubbing a hand beneath his shirt while horrible upbeat music plays in the background.

“This is what you’re getting off to?” Barnaby asks. “I’m offended.”

Kotetsu shrugs again, picks up the remote, and presses the play button. The screen changes to more poorly filmed porn, but this time it’s Barnaby’s face on the screen. He’s also moaning, albeit sexier and more realistic than the ridiculous pizza man. There’s a collar around his neck, green and complimenting both his skin and his eyes. A leash is connected to that collar, angled high above him; Kotetsu’s gripping the end of it while simultaneously slamming his hips forward.

Barnaby has the nerve to blush. But he’s instantly turned on knowing that Kotetsu has been sitting around masturbating to their crudely filmed sex tapes. He takes a step forward, eager to show Kotetsu just how turned on he is.

Kotetsu slows down his hand even more. “Another step and I’ll stop,” Kotetsu says. “Or finish,” he adds. “Wouldn’t want that, would you, Bunny?”

Barnaby glares at Kotetsu, but doesn’t move from his current spot.

Smirking slightly, Kotetsu uses his free hand to motion toward the single chair a few inches away from the bedroom door. “Sit.”

“I’m not dog,” Barnaby says.

“Really?” Kotetsu licks his lips and spreads his legs a bit wider. “You sure pant like one.”

“Fuck you.”

 “Fuck you.”

Still glaring and excitingly aroused, Barnaby sits down gracefully. He regrets going jogging. He wants to show Kotetsu that two can play this game, but he’s sweaty and needs a shower. “Am I just supposed to sit here watching you?”

 “You don’t always have to be the lead role, Bunny,” Kotetsu answer. “Nothing wrong with enjoying the show every now and then. So enjoy. I know I am.” His head softly falls back against the wall and Kotetsu pumps faster.

Barnaby can see veins poking from beneath the skin on Kotetsu’s arm. He knows how strong those arms are. He knows how it feels to be manhandled by them, pulled and pushed and pressed down against the mattress while Kotetsu shoves his cock in and out of him.

The veins on Barnaby’s own arms are equally on display. Pale hands grip the arms of the chair until his knuckles turn white. He doesn’t _want_ to enjoy the show. He _likes_ being the lead role. But he knows that if he leaves for a shower, Kotetsu will finish without him.

He sure as hell _started_ without him.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Kotetsu eventually asks after pausing to gasp.

“No,” Barnaby lies. “The main character does a terrible job of making the audience feel like they’re a part of anything.”

Kotetsu chuckles. “Well, that’s no good.” He opts for spreading his fingers into the shape of the letter ‘V’. He slides them up and down along his cock, giving him a bit of reprieve from the pleasure of his fist. “Maybe the audience has some suggestions?”

“Only one.”

Barnaby stands up and makes his way to the bed. He climbs onto the foot of the bed, sliding in between Kotetsu’s bent knees. His long legs hang from the edge as he settles himself, nudging his face against Kotetsu’s thigh.

He wants to keep the banter going, but Kotetsu’s cock is too tempting, so he wraps his lips around it instead. A moan drowns out the sound of Kotetsu’s heavy breathing and Barnaby realizes that their homemade video is still playing. Barnaby thinks there’s probably few things more unbelievably arousing than knowing that a video of him being fucked is playing in the background while his mouth is stuffed with cock.

He lowers his head further, alternating between bobbing painfully slow to hair grippingly fast. This of course, earns him several groans and one particularly feral growl from Kotetsu.

Not one to be teased when he’s been on edge for so long, Kotetsu grabs Barnaby’s hair with both hands and _shoves_ his head down, holding it with enough force that there’s no chance of Barnaby pulling away.  

As expected, Barnaby gags, but only once. He’s been giving Kotetsu spontaneous blowjobs for months now as practice. Judging by the way Kotetsu gasps and whimpers while trying to pry Barnaby’s head away, he’s doing a damn good job.

For one fleeting moment, Barnaby thinks about showing Kotetsu a bit of mercy. But he quickly changes his mind. He’s wants Kotetsu to suffer from the pleasure, wants him to understand that this is a game that Kotetsu will never win no matter how many times they play.

“B-Bunny.” Kotetsu’s voice is nothing more than a high-pitched whisper wrapped up in a desperate plea to slow down mixed with the frantic need to release.

Barnaby squeezes Kotetsu’s calves, fills the muscles hard and tight against his palm. Though he’s expecting it, he’s still shocked when he hears Kotetsu shout followed by his mouth being flooded with Kotetsu’s cum. He swallows, gulping down as much as he can, while cruelly taking pleasure in the hard thunking sound of Kotetsu’s head slamming back against the wall.

When he’s afraid he’ll choke to death, Barnaby finally pulls away and gasps deeply. Licking his lips, he smirks down at Kotetsu who is lying on the bed, panting heavily, his cock, slowly growing flaccid as it rests against his thigh.

“Who’s panting now?” Barnaby teases.

Kotetsu shakes his head and winces. “Were you trying to give me a concussion?”

“I don’t think there’s a hard enough surface on this planet that can damage your thick skull. Now clean my house.” And with that said, Barnaby prepares himself for a well-deserved shower.


End file.
